Freshman Troubles
by nikham3
Summary: Continued from the movie... Sam and Austin head off to college, ready to make real their dreams. They meet their roommates, some other people and some old people, but most of all, have adventures they will never forget. COMPLETE!
1. First Eventful Day

Freshman Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. If you have seen the movie, you know which ones are made up and which aren't.

This story continues straight on from the movie, with more PG-13 material. It does contain a few issues and possibly some violence, but should be suitable for ages 12 and up.

Hal's Diner was full of activity on a Monday morning. Today was the day Sam headed off for Princeton. As a going-away party, Rhonda scheduled Sam's closest friends to meet at the small diner at 7:00 am. Everyone was teary-eyed as they watched Sam and Austin drive off in the light blue convertible.

When they arrived at the college, the two went to go find their dorms. After their assignments, Sam went to find room 263. She slid the key in the doorknob and slowly pushed the door. As she pulled all her belongings in after her, she saw someone sitting on the bed near the window. In this room, there were two single beds, one close to a lovely scenic window, and the other against a wall and close to the entrance. The medium-sized room had a large walk-in closet, two desks, a full-length mirror and a nightstand between the beds.

Sam plopped down on the bed close to the wall. "Good morning," she shyly said to the woman on the other side of the room. "I'm Samantha Montgomery, but you can call me Sam."

The girl turned around. She had straight brown hair, brown eyes, a thin figure and a sadness about her. "I'm Brooke Hayes. What year are you?"

"I'm a freshman this year," Sam answered, warming up to the woman she would spend most of her time with. "You?"

"I'm a freshman too." With that, she turned back to the window.

"Okay," Sam thought, "I guess I'll unpack now." She unfolded her clothes and put them in the closet. She spread sheets on her bed, set up her desk, and the other necessities. She felt like she needed to attempt to talk to Brooke again before going to find Austin.

"So," Sam continued, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you this year. I mean, we have the whole year together."

Brooke nodded. Under her breath, hoping Sam wouldn't hear, she muttered, "I probably won't be here for the whole year."

"I'm sorry?" Sam questioned.

"So, do you have any friends at this school? Anyone you already know?" Brooke avoided the question.

"Yeah, I came here with my boyfriend, Austin. I was gonna go meet him now, if you want to come."

Brooke nodded and they found Austin in his dorm 615. Austin greeted Sam with a hug and Sam introduced Austin to Brooke. Austin's roommate had not shown up yet.

"I have to go to the restroom," Brooke said randomly, and bolted down the hall.

"She seems sweet," Austin smirked.

Sam, confused, replied, "But there's something strange about her. When I walked in she was just staring out the window. And she doesn't like to talk that much. She seemed sad, didn't she?"

Austin nodded, "Just be nice, Sam. I can see you having your first girl best friend."

"Oh- Carter!" Sam cried. "I forgot to call him."

Carter decided to take a year off from school and taking his method-acting seriously. His attire became outrageous and he came to be acting strongly and with more emphasis.

Sam pulled out her cell phone to call him. "Hello?" he picked up.

"Hey Carter! It's Sam, I'm at Princeton."

"Hey! How do you like it so far? I can't wait for Thanksgiving to come so we can talk about it!"

"I know, hey, I got to go. I was just calling to check up. I'll talk to you later, bye." At this point, Brooke was walking back down the hall to meet them.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Sam asked.

She shook her head, "I feel dizzy and nauseous…" All of the sudden she fainted. Sam shrieked and Austin panicked.

"We have to get her back to our dorm," Sam exclaimed.

"No, no, she can just stay in mine for now. Yours is too far. I'll go get a nurse or something," Austin answered. He took off almost full-speed for the main building.

Brooke was settled in Austin's bed. Sam kneeled by her bedside and prayed, while Austin burst into the room with a young woman (about in her 30's) and out of breath. The woman explained that it was best for Brooke to remain unconscious for a little while, but not for too long. So after a few hours, they should come and find the nurse (whose name was Sara).

"Where am I?" Brooke asked, dazed, from about 6 hours of sleep.

"Brooke," Sam asked, throwing down her magazine and emerging from Austin's chair, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked.

"Austin! Austin, wake up!" Sam cried. "She's awake."

"Huh?" Austin asked sleepily. "Oh, she's up!" He tore the covers off and jumped out of the bed next to the one Brooke was in.

"What happened?" Brooke asked again.

"You passed out, after coming back from the bathroom," Austin said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What about your roommate, is he here yet?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I don't even know who it is."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Do you mind if I crash here for tonight?" Brooke asked, hopefully.

"No, of course not. You stay there, Sam can sleep in my roommate's bed, and I can just stay in your room tonight. I hope you feel better," Austin answered, grabbing Sam's keys and heading for their room.

As the door shut, Sam took off her jewelry and got into the other bed. "Hey, Brooke, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Brooke, surprised, answered, "No, not at all."

"Well… I don't know… how to… um… I'm just gonna say it. Is there something you know that I don't, I mean why you fainted?" she stuttered.

"Yes, very much. But I can't tell you. I don't trust you." Brooke turned off the light, and her head hit Austin's uncovered pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened at 8:30 the next morning. "Well, hello, did I get the wrong room?" a male voice asked.

Sam's head sprung from the bed, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Collin. This is room 615, isn't it?" the boy looked at the number on the door.

Sam looked over at Brooke, who was still sleeping, and got out of bed. She motioned for him to meet her outside the door.

"My name's Sam," she explained, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Your real roommate's my boyfriend, Austin. What happened was that my roommate and I were visiting yesterday and she fainted, and so then my boyfriend offered to switch rooms for the night, so we didn't have to move her across the campus. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, baby. I see that you wanted to meet me here in the morning, 'cuz you knew I was coming," Collin said as he brought his head closer to kiss her.

"Ew, get away from me!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull away, but he kept coming closer.

"Get away from her, creep!" Austin's voice shouted. A few footsteps and Sam felt one of Austin's warm hands on her shoulder and saw the other one on Collin's. After a slap to the face, Sam said good-bye to Collin and stepped inside Austin's dorm.

"Who do you think you are?" Austin asked in fury.

"You must be Austin," Collin held out his hand, "I'm your roommate, Collin."

Austin's arms remained crossed, while Collin slowly pulled his hand back.

"You can't come here looking for my respect while you hit on my girlfriend. I'm going to forgive you, but you know, I better not see it again." Austin patted him on the back and offered to bring his suitcases in. Before they opened the door, they heard a scream.


	2. Brooke's Story

[I'm so sorry this is like 8 years late. I guess I kinda got stuck. For those of you who actually still care, you might want to read the last section of the last chapter, so you can refresh your memory and understand this chapter. Thanks for being loyal and review!

* * *

"Oh my Gosh!" Austin cried as he burst into his dorm room.

Brooke lay in the white sheets, now soaked with orangish-red vomit.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted. "Don't hurt me!"

Sam came and took Brooke's shaking hand. "It's okay, honey. No one will hurt you. Come on, let's go to the bathroom and clean you up." She glanced at Austin, with a look that told him to say something.

"I'm not mad. They're just sheets. I can easily replace them," and he smiled his charming white smile.

Collin stood there with one eyebrow arched. The door closed with a soft thunder. "Dude, I would be mad."

"I am. Well sort of. I just don't want to scare her, she obviously thought I would beat her or something. Dang, those were my mom's favorite sheets from when she… passed." he shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sam took a drowned paper towel to Brooke's house and wiped her mouth. "It's, well, interesting that your vomit almost looks like blood."

"I didn't mean to ruin his sheets," Brooke said, her eyes gleaming with fear.

"Honey," Sam assured her, "Austin's a guy. He couldn't care less. He would go to the nearest gas station and buy white sheets. Those things don't matter. What matters is what's going on with you."

Brooke held her stomach tight. "What's wrong with me?" she cried. She sobbed into her grimy hands as Sam pulled back her hair into a fresh pony tail/bun.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Sam suggested.

Brooke's eyes bounced open. "No! I mean, uh, no thanks. I just need to shower and clean up. My first class is in two hours, and I'd rather not miss it." She smiled and threw away all the dirty paper towels. With Sam following, she slipped out the door.

In the long walk back to room 263, Sam felt awkward not talking. "Um, Brooke, about that question I asked you last night, can you answer it yet?" she asked self-consciously.

Brooke's eyes turned thoughtful. In a soft mumble, she said, "Well you do seem nice, I think I can trust you. And I guess I need to tell someone. But not here. When we get back to our dorm."

Opening the door into the dull room, Sam's bed messed up from Austin sleeping in it, Sam and Brooke walked over to Brooke's bed and sat.

"Do you want to tell me now?" Sam asked shyly.

"Give me a minute to start from the beginning. I guess it started when my mom left. My dad found out she had been prostituting herself, and kicked her out. It was just me and my little sister. Her name was Sam. I was um, eighth grade, and Sam was about 5. He started drinking… profusely. It wasn't good for his career—he was a doctor. He got fired and sued for beating an elderly leukemia patient. So he spent his time at home- cursing my mother, the hospital, and his children. Then the beatings towards us started." Sam nodded and gasped appropriately. "It went on for about two years and I never even told anybody. But when we moved into a smaller apartment, the neighbors next door heard him cursing us and beating us. CPS came and took my sister and I home. She got adopted, and I was just put in foster homes since I was already sixteen. My last foster parent, Tim and Cathy, they were nice… and rich. They loved me and they were going to adopt me, but I turned eighteen. So they sent me to college. They are like parents to me though. My dad is in jail, my mom is in bed somewhere, my sister is safe and I'm here."

"That's terrible!" Sam cried. "I'm so sorry you've been put through all of that. But what about the vomiting and the fainting?"

"Don't tell anyone this, or what I just told you. Promise?" Sam nodded and Brooke continued. "I throw up… a lot. I don't eat. That's why I faint. I'm anorexic and bulimic at the same time. But this morning—I didn't force that. You were watching me. I promise I didn't. It just triggered itself."

"Brooke, you don't need to be any thinner! You shouldn't torture yourself like that."

"I know. I lost thirty pounds that didn't need to be lost really. But I can't stop now."

"Brooke, you could be damaging yourself. After class today, we're going to the doctor," Sam said with a stern, mature nature.

"No, no I can't!" Brooke squealed. "I haven't been to a doctor since I've left my dad's house. He was a doctor, Sam. Please don't make me go to a doctor!"

"Well you could die, or you could go to a doctor."

"How do we even know I could really be dying?"

"I don't know. But you're in a horrible condition and you're going to see a doctor, Brooke Hayes.

* * *

Thanks for being cool and reading my story. Yeah, I basically rushed into the whole explanation thing but I couldn't think of anyway to postpone. And I was just so excited to tell the story. Love you, review! 


	3. End

Chapter three

Chapter three

Brooke's POV:

Dr. Williams's office was poorly decorated with diagrams of the human body and similar parts, such as the ear, the nose, and most disgustingly, the menstrual cycle. _Oh goodness, what am I doing here? Oh my… he has pictures of his daughters on his computer. I wanna go home, not back to college, home. I miss my parents, I miss my room, I'm so out of place here. I need to throw up… maybe I could run real quick and--, _Brooke's thoughts were interrupted.

"Well hello, Ms. Hayes, I'm Dr. Howard Williams. I've looked at your charts very closely and I have to tell you, since your last physical you've lost thirty-eight pounds. You're 19 years old and you weigh 84 pounds. Care to explain?" the man said.

"I, I'm sorry. I don't know," I stuttered. "It just started."

"She had some emotional stress in her childhood and…" Sam started.

_I love Sam. I've only known her for a little bit but she's amazing. _"Well my father didn't really buy groceries, so for a while after my mother left, my sister and I had to eat whatever we could find, not to sound like a melodramatic orphan or anything, just stale chips, stale bread, and the things that wouldn't spoil. I was always a picky eater and so I decided to cut back on the food." I explained. "Soon it became just not eating at all, and I kinda didn't miss the food. Of course I would eat whatever looked good, like an afternoon snack at a friend's house or going out to dinner. But my stomach couldn't handle it and I ended up puking. Gosh I feel so stupid I should have gone to the police before hand. I ruined my life."

"Shhh, it's okay, you're fine Brooke," Sam comforted me.

"Well, Brooke, it looks like you're malnourished. It will be a difficult journey, but for your own health and the health of your little one, you need to start eating low-carb foods such as fruits and vegetables in considerable amounts. I can also start you on some fiber and multivita—" the man trailed off.

The look on my face just had to be priceless I'm sure. _WHAT THE HE--CK? I suppose I should watch my language with a little one… wait I still need to question this baby thing right? _"A little one?" I say aloud.

"That's right, I assumed you knew…" Dr. Williams said, earnestly.

"No, no, I didn't know. I, uh, oh wow, it really makes sense. That's why I threw up this morning," I turned to Sam, and to be honest, I felt dizzy. Gone, the white room with the ugly pictures was gone and I was left to my thoughts. It was the strangest thing I had ever experienced, all I saw was black and I could hear the words around me. I wanted to open my eyes, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh my goodness, she's passed out again! Can we wake her up, doctor?" I could hear my new friend, Sam's frantic voice shout.

"No, no I suppose the healthiest thing at this point is to let her sleep, we'll set her on an IV with vitamin support," the doctor said. _Please wake me up, I don't wanna listen anymore. I want to be awake._

(A/N: Although I'm trying to make this story as medically true as possible, I'm not actually sure whether or not it's safe to let someone who has just passed out sleep. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I tried to look up whether or not you should leave a recovering anorexic/bulimic in an unconscious state, I would not find an answer. Consult your doctor or something, haha. Anyways, back to the story!)

Back to third person omniscient:

Brooke woke up about half an hour later, and Sam was so relieved. The IV was boosting her health, she already looked better. The doctor said Brooke was better off staying just one night in the hospital while the IV gave her a healthy boost. Meanwhile, Sam was back to the dorm to tell the boys.

"Austin?" Sam called from outside the dorm room door. The door opened and she walked in, walking past Collin, rolling her eyes. She stopped in her tracks to see Austin, holding the sheets he had tried to wash, looking sternly at them. "Like the sight of vomit much?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up, Sam." Austin mumbled. "When I turned fifteen and my parents bought me my full sized bed, my mom bought me plain white sheets to put on my bed until the ones from Europe came in. She took me to the nearest store and bought me stupid white sheets but it was the last day I spent with her before she passed away. We bought the sheets, stopped for lunch, and went shopping for her friend's wedding the week before she was hospitalized. It's just so weird that my last memory of her is ruined by puke."

"Listen Austin," Sam sat on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry. But you have more of your mom than you think. From the pictures I've seen of her, you have her nose, you have her eyes, and especially you have that little glimmer of hope in your left eye that reflects from the light. You don't need three-dollar itchy bed sheets to remember your mother when you can look in the mirror and experience the living version of her. I know, I never met her, but trust me. You know her better than your sheets do." He nodded and she continued, "Please, don't act this way when Brooke comes back tomorrow. Now she's pregnant and she has to tell her "parents" and it's just a lot to go through. She doesn't need you complaining about things like this."

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Collin asked, suddenly as if his ears had perked up like a dog.

Sam nodded, "Mmhmm. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Collin jumped up from his laid-back position on his bed and dropped his football. "Um, like how pregnant is she?"

"I think that doctor said… a month? Three weeks? Something like that."

"Oh no, oh no. Can I tell you guys something?" Collin's eyebrows arched furiously. At their nodding response, he continued, "Well, about a month or so ago, I was visiting this college and stopped in at a fraternity party. Of course things got out of hand, I got a little drunk, and somehow, of course I don't remember, I slept with a girl. I had NO IDEA who the girl was, so before she woke up, I grabbed my clothes and ran out because I knew my parents would freak. On the way out, I got a glimpse of the girl and saw that she well, somewhat, kinda, maybe, looked like your, uh, friend."

"You slept with Brooke?!" Sam almost choked.

He sighed, "Maybe. If she was at that party, that baby is mine."

That night was almost silent. The three eagerly awaited Brooke's return from the hospital.

So the next day, Sam was there to see Brooke awake from her unconscious state.

"Brooke," Sam said gently, "I think we have an idea who the father is."

She smiled and whispered, "Yeah I know. It was Collin."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course, I mean, it may be a little malnourished just like I am, but I'm going to work really hard to be healthy again. I've always dreamed of a little girl to hold and this might be my only chance. I don't wanna get married or anything because Collin isn't exactly a Ken doll, but I'm having this baby."

Epilogue:

I'm pretty sure the ending was gay, but I guess this is sorta something to get your imagination running. Brooke did end up having a girl and she named it Kasey. Brooke dated Collin for a little while, but they decided they didn't have any common interests and broke up. Austin was finally able to get over the death of his mother the day he gave Sam her ring… her engagement ring. They all enjoyed the rest of their college years. In the summer break before junior year, Sam and Austin got married. The four friends raised Kasey in Brooke's dorm room, teaching her to walk and talk. And I guess you could say they all lived happily ever after.

Congratulations to me, I finished this story almost after two years and only three chapters. I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed the story. And while you're here, please just review. Thanks!


End file.
